1. Statement of Technical Field
The inventive arrangements relate to robotic exoskeletons and more particularly to robotic exoskeletons having advanced control systems that facilitate user safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robotic exoskeleton is a machine that is worn by a human user. Such machines typically comprise a structural frame formed of a plurality of rigid structural members. The structural members are usually connected to each other at a plurality of locations where joints or articulated members allow movement of the structural members in a manner that corresponds to movement in accordance with the human anatomy. When the exoskeleton is worn by a user, the location of the robotic joints will usually correspond to the location of joints in the human anatomy. Motive elements, which are sometimes called actuators, are commonly used to facilitate movement of the rigid structural members that comprise the exoskeleton. These motive elements or actuators commonly include hydraulic actuators, pneumatic actuators and/or electric motors. Various exoskeleton designs for humans have been proposed for the full body, lower body only, and upper body only.
An exoskeleton includes a power source power to operate the motive elements or actuators. The power source for such devices can be an on-board system (e.g. batteries, or fuel driven power generator carried on the exoskeleton). Alternatively, some exoskeleton designs have a wire or cable tether which supplies power (e.g. electric or hydraulic power) from a source which is otherwise physically independent of the exoskeleton. An on-board control system is provided in many exoskeletons to allow a user to control certain operations of the exoskeleton. Due to the close interaction of the exoskeleton with the human operator, such a control system for the exoskeleton must be carefully designed to facilitate ease of use and operator safety.
Robotic exoskeletons as described herein can provide users with advantages of increased strength, endurance and mobility. The motive elements used to produce movement of the structural members forming the exoskeleton can in many designs exert forces that far exceed the strength and/or endurance of a human. Exoskeletons can also potentially increase user safety and help control certain desired motions. As such, robotic exoskeletons are of increasing interest for use in a wide variety of applications. For example, robotic exoskeletons have potential for use in the fields of healthcare, physical rehabilitation, and public service (police, first responders). They also show promise for use in areas such as human augmentation.